The Youngest Queen
by ShyHyperHufflepuff
Summary: Pippa Queen is the youngest child of Moira and Robert Queen and ran away two years after the crash of the Queens Gambit,now 5 years later she's back but a completely different person. Through hell and back Pippa will prove she's not the same scared girl she was before, but with deep scars and people after her blood,will she let her family back in while she's trying to protect them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, my names Aaron or SHH (short for ShyHyperHufflepuff)**

 **and this is Melina! My Imaginary muse! (point to girl with vivid blue hair and green eyes)**

 **Me : This story is based off a vivid dream I had and is rated M because I'm paranoid**

 **Melina : (Scoffs)Most your stories are based off of dreams**

 **Me : (Blushes and shoves Melina) Yah well,** **Hope you like and review and follow flames are fuel for my go-karts and fire pits ;)**

 **Roll the story! (curls up beside Melina in bean bag chair)**

 _ **Chapter one**_

Light filtered it's way into a small motel room, the occupant groaned and rolled around slightly in the queen size bed. The room was dingy with peeling wallpaper, scuffed up and torn apart carpets, a couch with holes in it, a TV that always had a bit of static, a slightly crooked two person table, a leaky kitchen sink with a broken freezer, and a non working microwave, the bathroom was small, barely enough room for one person and the bed smelled something akin to rotten fruit. Though to the occupant who had passed out on the bed apon coming in couldn't bring herself to care.

A groan sounded from the creaky bed as the 17 year old girl sat up rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a pair of boxers and a black bra having taken off her clothes to get into bed being too exhausted to get into her pajamas.

The teen stood up and popped her back with a satisfied sigh. The girl had mid back length wavy neon baby blue hair, she was short about 5'2", and had milky white skin, with a small spatter of freckles on her nose, she had large round eyes, that were a neon glowing blue color with her pupils being the same shade, she had high cheekbones, and a small nose, her body was covered in scars on top of scars, across her stomach, chest, legs, shoulders, back, everything below her chin was coated in angry red and pink scars all old and slightly faded but scary none the girl also had a few tattoo's, at the bottom of her neck going down between her shoulder blades was a tattoo of Japanese letters spelling out 'Survivor', on her lower back was elegant tribal symbols, on her left hip bone was a star type tattoo **(A/N look up Oliver's tattoo from the Russian Bravata, it looks like that, will be explained later)** , and behind her left ear in was a small tattoo, it was the Celtic symbol for 'brother' **(A/N google it ;D )**

She had one scar on her face though it started under her right eye and cut down diagonally across her lips and to the other side of her chin, it was light pink and about as thick as ones pinky, but this girl was still beautiful despite her 'imperfections'

This girl was 17 year old Penelope "Pippa" Queen, daughter of Robert and Moira Queen, younger sister of Thea and Oliver Queen.

Pippa sighed and looked around scrunching her nose as she tried to remember where her phone was. She looked through her small black duffle bag and made a noise of triumph as she found the small black flip phone in the front pocket of the jeans she had abandoned on the floor the night before.

She squinted her eyes as the bright light of the phone blinded her for a second and sighed one again when she saw the time "8:07 huh?" She muttered and ran hand through her long blue locks. "Well it's still early" she mumbled and bit her lip, her eyes clouding with thoughts.

Pippa sighed and pulled an outfit out of her bag, and hissed as she jostled her shoulder, the teen had gotten in a nasty fight with a mugger on her patrol last night. She couldn't believe he even got a hit on her, Pippa shook her head and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her as she turned the shower on, and turned to stare at herself in the mirror, she laid her hands on the counter of the old sink her bangs covering her eyes.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of the day she ran away from home. Pippa was only 12 when she left, sometimes she regretted it, but with everything that happened to her she knew she could never go back...not with her history...her mistakes...She was a different person now...

She still remember's the day that she left... Pippa shook her head and turned stripping down and climbing in the shower the giant bruise on her shoulder along with her dozens of scars were glistening under the hot water and dull light.

 _A 12 year old Pippa sat on the edge of her bed tears glistening in her green eyes, her blonde hair pulled into a bun her skin was flushed and her eyes bloodshot as sobs racked her body. She was clutching desperately to a picture of her older brother and father her tears stained the glass of the photo, two years ago today her father and brother went missing on the Gambit. "I'm sorry" she whispered hiccuping as she shook, she wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but her heart ached as she wished for her big brother to be there and ruffle her hair giving her a big smile as he teased her, or her father giving her piggy pack rides or teaching her and Thea how to fish.. She curled up into herself and began sobbing with more ferocity clutching the picture to her chest as her sobs echoed through her looked up with a gasp as her 15 year old sister came in the room tears glistening in her eyes as she sat next to her younger sister a sad smile on her face. "Hey pips" Thea said her voice cracking slightly as her gaze landed on the picture. "I miss them" Pippa sobbed looked up into her taller sisters identical green eyes. Thea held back a sob trying to be strong for her younger sister and pulled her into a hug, the two holding onto each other as they cried "I miss them too" Thea whispered and nuzzled her face into her baby sister's hair. The two girls stiffened slightly as the tired voice of their mother called up "Time for school girls!"_

 _Pippa walked down the hall of her school with dull eyes, her blonde hair curtaining her face as she clutched the strap of her school bag needing something to keep her hold on reality so she wouldn't break down, She couldn't believe her mother made her come to school today. Pippa sighed and exited the school and climbed into the car that always picked her up, she ignored the drivers worried gaze and kept her eyes locked on the scenery that flashed by blinking back tears as her lip trembled. She held in her small and shaky hands the necklace Oliver had given her a few years back it was a small golden heart shaped locket with her initials engraved on it and a picture of her family inside. The car stopped and Pippa sniffled quickly wiping her tears and putting a blank look on her face as she excited the car, giving a monotone 'thank you' to the driver and hurriedly walked up the drive to the mansion._

 _Pippa picked at her food not even eating anything as her mother and sister talked she kept silent her eyes locked on the faded silver of her fork as she twirled around the pasta her stomach aching at the mere thought of eating. "Penelope" her mother called making the 12 year old look up. Pippa looked like a miniature version of her mother she had her nose, face and hair, while having green eyes while her mothers were blue. "I got a call from your school today, they said your grades have been dropping" Her mother said and wiped her mouth with her napkin setting her silverware down. Pippa stiffened and set down her fork her shoulders hunched slightly "I don't know how you can expect my grades to be perfect, especially now" Pippa spat looking away._

 _Moira sighed and pushed her plate away lightly "Penelope honey, I understand that your hurting, we all are, but your not eating, your never go out, your grades have dropped form a's to c's and D's even getting an F in math, Darling you lost over 30 pounds and weren't very heavy to began with, you make me worry" she said and gave Pippa a gentle look, Thea stood up sensing another argument about to start and excused herself. "I don't need your worry" Pippa snapped and stood up preparing to storm off._

 _"Were not done here young lady!" Moira shouted and stood up rushing to her daughter and grabbing her shoulder. "You need to stop shutting me out" she said and pulled her daughter to face her." I only shut you out because you don't care!" Pippa yelled her eyes swimming with tears. Her mother gasped "Of course I care!" She snapped offended. Pippa wrenched herself from her mother's grip "Oh yeah well you sure don't act like it" Pippa screamed tears gliding down her face "When dad and Oliver went missing you never comforted me or Thea! You were always gone! Where were you when I needed you most?!" She sobbed looking at her mom with teary green eyes. Moira began crying "I wanted to be there for you,don't think I didn't!" She snapped "IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Pippa screeched her voice echoing in the mansion._

 _"I WANTED TO BE THERE MORE THAN YOU KNOW! BUT I COULDN'T!" She screamed out her fists clenching. Pippa sobbed louder "Tell me why then! Why weren't you there?!" The girl screamed, Her mother shook her head "I can't tell you!" She yelled. Pippa shook her head glaring through her tears at Moira "Then your lying! You should be able to tell your own daughter why you weren't there, after you husband and oldest son died!" Pippa screeched her fist's clenching angrily her body shaking. "I CAN'T TELL YOU! STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT AND FRUSTRATING YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THERE GONE! THERE NEVER COMING BACK!" Moira screamed sobbing all the while, Pippa gasped her sobbing quitting as she looked at her mom with hurt eyes then the hurt flood away and was replaced with anger. "I HATE YOU!" She screeched "I wish you had died Instead of Oliver and Dad!" She screamed her throat aching. A sharp pain was felt on her cheek and she crashed to the floor blood trickling from her busted lip as she sobbed looking at her mother in shock "Y-you h-hit me" she mother gasped and fell back looking at her hand in shock not believing her actions "D-darling-" She tried reaching towards her daughter._

 _Pippa shook her head and stood up wiping her green eyes wide and her lip trembling"I HATE YOU!" She sobbed and ran off crying. "Pippa! Wait!" Moira screamed with no answer from her daughter she fell back on a chair sobbing into her hands._

 _Pippa ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her as she ran into her room. She fell to her knees and sobbed clutching her locket as she wished her father and brother were here, She sniffed and looked up determination filling her teary green eyes. "Well she doesn't want me right?" She muttered to herself she grabbed a large bag from her closet and packed clothes, blankets, and from under a loose floorboard, money she had been saving that was supposed to buy her college funds. She changed her clothes and left her phone behind knowing they could track it. She sat on her bed her door locked until the clock in her room struck 1 am, when it did she snuck out passing her mother who was asleep on the couch._

Pippa sighed and turned the water off but stood in her place for a moment, thoughts rushing around her head like angry hornets, the only sound was the soft pattern of water dripping from her hair and on to the shower teen let out a shuddering breath and slid the curtain open walking in front of the mirror her eyes focused on the deep scar on her face. She ran trembling fingertips over a it and sighed. "I miss you all" she muttered, of course she had always missed her family and it always felt like a dull ache right where her heart was, but the ache had been sharpened when her older brother had come back alive, as much as Pippa wanted to run home and apologize to her family for running away, for staying away from them, for letting them never know what happened to her.

She was scared and she could admit that to herself, Pippa also knew she had overreacted when she was 12 the things she had said to her mother were awful and she doesn't blame Moira for smacking her. Pippa's hand crawled up to the tattoo behind her ear and she kept it there for a minute, it was special to her, she had gotten it when she was 15 in honor of Oliver..of course she had thought he was dead at the time, she stilled loved it though.

The bluenette sighed and looked back into the cracked mirror she took a deep breath and let her powers loose her light blue hair momentarily turning into blue flames, the same blue flames coating her arms as her eyes flashed a brighter glowing blue and her body heated up but none of the flames burned her as she was the one who generated them. She let the flames diminish and smiled slightly as her hair and body were completely dry. Pippa never found out how or why she got her powers, and if she was being entirely honest she didn't care either. All she knew was when she got upset her arms and hair burst into flames, her hair and eyes had turned blue whenever she had gotten her powers.

She had a theory that her and her mentor had come up with though, she was In Central City sitting by a fireplace, when a sonic wave had knocked her to the ground the flames from the fireplace somehow affected her, her mentor Alex had a theory that some particle accelerator thingamajig that was made by this Dr. Wells guy exploded that night and made her what she was, he also told her there were reports of other people like her, and that they were being classified as 'meta-humans' or some crap, Pippa really didn't bother with the details.

The teen sighed and grabbed the clear bag she had brought into the bathroom while grabbing the supplies she needed, she brushed her teeth and her hair sighing as she pulled her blue locks that she was proud to have into a tight bun and put on a wig cap, she made sure the chin length brown haired wig that was straight and made from real hair stayed on. She then held back flinches as she put in dark brown contacts that were very thick as her eyes melted regular ones, yes that was learned the hard way.

She grabbed a water proof, sweat proof concealer that could cover tattoo's and was for professional and movie use's. She covered every scarred inch of her body in it then Pippa now looked like the girl on the fake ID she had known as Ramona Brooks, she got dressed into pair of long gray skinny jeans, a green tank top, with a black zip up hoodie. Sighing she looked in the mirror seeing another person altogether and hating it, but she was on the run, the people who would want her thought she was dead and she wanted it to stay that way. Pippa never wanted to go back to where she was before.

A shrill ringtone cut out and the now brunette grabbed the cellphone off the sink and looked at the number with cautious eyes, only one person should know this number and she couldn't take chances, Pippa sighed in relief seeing the familiar digits and opened the phone holding it to her ear, "Hey Alex"she greeted turning and leaving the bathroom. "Hey how's my favorite girl" her mentor greeted, Alex had taken her in when she was 14 and she left when she was 16, he was about 30 with graying black hair and blue eyes that had seen way to much, a scarred body, tall height, rippling muscles, he was a sight to fear even if he was a giant teddy bear you couldn't be deceived by his demeanor he could kick major ass if he wanted to, he treated her like a daughter and Pippa loved him like a father. The teen scoffed placing the phone between her ear and shoulder looking in the pathetic excuse for a fridge hoping to eat. "I'm your only girl" Pippa said rolling her eyes fondly, Alex laughed and shuffling was heard on the other end "Well your right about that" He said his voice growing tense as more shuffling was heard.

Pippa stood up straight and apple that was bright red clutched in her hand, her eyebrows creasing as she took a small bite, "You OK?" She asked closing the fridge with her hip. She heard a deep sigh "Listen we need to talk...in person" Alex said seriously, Pippa slowly took the apple from her mouth her arm falling loosely to her side, her body heating up nervously she looked worriedly at the watch on her wrist, it was a gift from Alex it always reminded the teen of the Hulk as it let her know if she was getting too angry or upset, because if she was, she burst into flames. "What about?" She asked struggling to keep the worry from her voice.

She heard a cough and a sound of a zipper most likely a suitcase or bag, "I can't talk over the phone, people might be listening, we need to meet where the ducks are swarming" He said and Pippa gasped the apple falling from her hand the dull thud of it hitting the floor not even reaching her mind, that was a code the two only used for emergencies, the meeting place the two only knew about, Pippa heard a shrill beeping and looked at her watch taking a deep breath calming herself, "I'm about 200 miles away, I'll see you in about two days 1 if I speed" she said and quickly hung up rushing and packing her stuff quickly a deep frown on her face as she chewed her lip. What could possibly be happening, they had only ever had to use that code once and that was when she got her powers about a year ago.

Pippa shook her head leaving the room and taping the key on the door having paid last night, she rushed down the stairs and into the parking lot her hands shaking as she got her car keys out of her was worried about talking on the phone, she froze "Is it _them?_ "she whispered fear striking her in the gut. She shook her head mind racing as she unlocked the rusted old white pickup truck that was her baby. The place she need to go was in Amarillo Texas, at an old motel she used to stay at with Alex, she was currently in Cedar Park Texas she sighed turning on the radio knowing it was a long trip.

 **Me : (uses confetti cannon) I'll Update tomorrow and hopefully If i get reviews I'll answer them**

 **Melina : (throws glitter dryly) yay...(walks off)**

 **Me : (Blinks and shrugs walking off after her)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! (waves happily)**

 **Melina : (rolls eyes and looks away)**

 ***sigh* Melina is in her permanently bad mood, so a few warnings for this chapter umm (scratches head) there is mention of past rape but not to worry, nothing to descriptive and since this chapter is rather short another chapter will be coming today, though maybe later (looks away in thought**

 **Melina : since she always seems to forget Shh doesn't own Arrow or the flash and takes no claim for anything but her OC and any plot changes (gives thumbs up)**

 **(laughs and hugs Melina) Thanks Mellie!**

 **Melina : Don't call me that...**

 **(laughs) Well let's start the story (sits with Melina eating popcorn)**

 _12 year old Pippa sighed curling up in the booth of some dinner on the edge of Starling city, a full plate of a burger, fry combo sat in front of dull green eyes burning holes into it, she hadn't wanted it but after walking about 6 miles and taking a smelly taxi the rest of the way, she needed a break and the pushy waitress wouldn't let her sit here without buying anything. "What's an adorable girl like you doing here all alone?" A voice asked making the blonde look up. It was a boy who looked about 16 he had bright red hair, sparkling brown eyes and freckles all over, he was a few inches taller than Pippa herself and wore jeans and a t-shirt._

 _Pippa shrunk into herself a bit pulling her sweater closer to her, she wore a knee length green skirt, a blue blouse and a white cream sweater. "Just eating" she mumbled looking through her bangs at the boy with guarded eyes. The boy gave a a soft smile and sat across from her looking at the blossoming bruise on her lip carefully, the boy nodded and leaned back slightly making Pippa confused "A runaway huh?" The boy said and Pippa paled before she could lie he held out his hand "I'm Max a fellow runaway", Pippa looked at the hand and the boys handsome smiling face and felt her cheeks heat up shyly shaking it. "I'm Pippa" she said and he laughed and gently kissed her hand before letting go. "Well Pippa what's your story" Pippa gave a cute smile and quirked her eyebrow feeling at ease with the kind demeanor._

 _"What's yours?" She asked, Max laughed and stuck his tongue out at her playfully,"I asked first" he shot back, but smiled and shook his head "Though since I'm a gentleman, I go first" he tensed a bit and looked at his hands "My father beat me and my mother around, I got sick of it, ran away about a year or two ago, been living on my own since, got a place out in Phoenix, just here for kicks I guess" He finished and saw Pippa looking at him with understanding eyes, "My father and brother died in a boat crash about two years ago" she said and Max gently grabbed her hand "You might have heard about the Queen's gambit crashing" she said with a bitter laugh, and shook her head tears filling her eyes "My mother was never around, making me and my sister fend for ourselves, tonight I got in a huge fight with my mom and ...she hit me" Pippa finished and burst into tears. Max walked around and pulled her into a hug the girl accepting it, no one noticed the cold and dark glint in Max's eyes as he rubbed the girls back "Why don't you live with me?" he suggested pulling away. Pippa sniffled looking up with teary green eyes "I don't know" she mumbled rubbing her nose. "I just met you"she said looking into Max's brown eyes. He grabbed her chin gently their faces close making Pippa's stomach feel funny. "Hey we can take care of each other" he said and Pippa smiled nodding giving the boy a hug. Max smirked over her shoulder holding her tightly._

 _Pippa sighed with a smile on her face washing dishes in Max's small house, it had one room a bathroom a quaint kitchen and living room and was in the middle of a wooded area, she loved it, she and Max had gotten close these last few months, after a week of being here they shared a bed because Pippa wouldn't be rude and keep letting him sleep on the couch, but Max wouldn't let her sleep on the couch either so they reached a compromise. Pippa blushed lightly at the thought of Max, the tween may have gotten the slightest crush on him and struggled with her feelings. The front door opened and Pippa smiled wiping her hands on a dish rag and ran to great her friend. "Hey Max" she greeted and the boy smiled giving her a peck on the cheek "Hey Pips, I brought dinner" He said holding up the take out making Pippa beam._

 _After dinner Max turned to Pippa who had a bit of sauce on the corner of her mouth. "Pippa" he whispered making the blonde turned to him. "Yeah" she whispered back their eyes locking, she didn't want to break the moment. "You have some sauce there" he pointed out, Pippa blushed and went to wipe it but Max stopped her. "I got it" he whispered and leaned in sealing the two's lips in a kiss, Pippa squeaked but melted wrapping her arms around him as he clutched her hips to him._

 _Pippa sat on the couch of the house, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at the TV blankly, It was about 4 months since she and Max got together, 6 months she met him, she wore a long blue skirt and a white long sleeve shirt, her blonde wavy hair was down and covering her face, there was a hand shaped bruise on her right wrist and a giant bruise on her left cheek making her eye swell shut. She heard footsteps and tensed wiping her eyes quickly and looking back fearfully at Max, he had messed up hair, wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he had large bags under his eyes, and the faint smell of whiskey was on his breath as he wobbled to Pippa making the girl tense, he collapsed in front of her nuzzling his face in her lap. "I'm sorry Pippa" he babbled looking at her with teary eyes he reached up and Pippa flinched as he stroked the bruise he made hours before on her face "Then why did you do it?" She whispered her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the boy she loved. Max began sobbing running his hands up and down Pippa's body making her flinch "I didn't mean to, I'll never do it again, Please Pip's" He slurred looking at her desperately. Pippa looked at him then smiled and hugged him "You promise" she cried kissing him softly. "I promise my Queen" He muttered against her lips._

 _A now 13 year old Pippa sighed staring out the window of their house, she wore a tank top and shorts her long blonde hair pulled in a ponytail her eyes filled with worry as she searched for Max's car. She had bruise's coating her face and body, her eye was swelled shut, she had a few cuts coating her body that would surely scar; they were all done by Max. It was about 9 months since she started dating him 11 since the two met, sure he hurt her but he always apologized, and he loved her, so it was okay...right? Pippa shook her head clutching the locket she always wore. She jumped as the door slammed open and gasped looking up at Max who was obviously drunk. She stood up angry "Where were you?" She asked gripping his arm. "Get off me" He slurred glaring at her. The 13 year old flinched but stood her ground "I was worried sick Max! You can't keep driving drunk!" She shouted, he swung his fist hitting her across the face making her Yelp and fall to the ground. "Max!" She screeched as he loomed over her. "You can't tell me what to do bitch!" He screeched and grabbed her shoulder pulling her into a bruising kiss, she pulled back pushing her hand against his face the taste of beer and whisky making her feel sick, she was scared off the look in his eye, it was different than any other time he hurt her._

 _Max growled and snatched her arm off his face making her howl in pain, he picked her up kissing her harshly shoving his hand under her shirt, "Wait-max stop!" She shrieked trying to get him off her as he carried her to the bedroom, he threw her on the bed and gripped her hair a few blonde stands getting ripped out as she cried trying to keep him from ripping her clothes off, Max growled and hit her over and over "PLEASE STOP! MAAAX!" She screamed he kissed her getting her to shut up and held her wrists above her head as he undressed both of them. Pippa fought back trying to get him off.. He obviously drank to much he wasn't trying to hurt her right? She screamed bloody murder as he slammed into her sobbing all the while._

Pippa gasped and swerved on the road cars honking at her as she struggled to straighten her truck out. She pulled over at the side of the dirt road and let her head fall forward thumping lightly as it hit the steering wheel. "Just brush it off" she muttered to herself her watch beeping frantically as she tried to forget cold brown eyes and red hair, She stayed with Max till she was 14 and she now regretted every minute, the man that scarred her, abused her physically, mentally and verbally, made her think she was trash, made her...hurt herself... took away her innocence.

Pippa clenched her fists and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Her fingers itched to grab a pencil and write, to let the music notes and words to fly across the page like she always used to do, growing up a musical prodigy she always let music help her when she was hurting, she had wrote over 50 songs all having emotion pour into them, she could play piano, guitar, flute, drums, harp, the list went on and on. Pippa brushed off the feeling and began driving again about a mile away from the motel, she spared a glance at her watch which also had the actual time and sighed through her nose her shoulders slumping. She was exhausted having driving non stop for about 7 hours.

The teen reached over and with nimble fingers flicked on the music smiling at the song that was playing, her head started bobbing as she began singing along with amazing vocals that would remind someone of an angel. "Get out your guns battles begun, are you a Saint or a sinner?" Pippa sang her eyes filling with joy at the sound of music, "If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on the trigger, they say before you start a war you better know what your fighting for, well baby you are all that I adore, If love is what you need a soldier I will be" Pippa sang louder when the song sped up a large smile on her face, her eyes squinting as darkness began falling over the road she was on.

"Woah!" Pippa laughed as she almost drove by the motel looking at the sign with eyes full of apprehension, the happiness from music flooding out of her as quickly as it came. She pulled in and took the keys out the ignition looking behind her cautiously to make sure she wasn't followed, her eyes widened when she saw a black car slowly pull in and snapped her gaze forward her breathing heavy, her watch started beeping and she swallowed the lump in her throat looking at the car in her review mirror.

She let out a sigh of relief her whole body slumping as a little girl and boy hopped out the back a man about twenty carrying a baby in a car seat got out the front, and greeted a pregnant women lovingly. It wasn't _them,_ they normally didn't keep around kids or people who are pregnant most can't fight like that so therefore they'd be _useless_ to _them_. She unbuckled and looked up rubbing her forehead in exhaustion she personally didn't care how important it was she needed a nap first then she could deal with what Alex needed to tell her.

Pippa stood in front the room door and lifted her hand knocking quickly in a seemingly random order but was code for them. "Who is it?" A shrill fake voice asked making her struggle not to laugh, Pippa cleared her throat "Chinese food dude" she called in a seemingly surfer type attitude, she yelped as the door opened and someone pulled her in that someone being Alex. She looked him over, he looked tired his hair a mess, large bags under his eyes.

She sighed and gave him a large hug which he accepted "Hey Princess" He muttered into her hair and Pippa felt extremely happy in this moment, she hadn't seen her father figure in person in over 6 months. Pippa breathed in his familiar scent of motor oil and coffee beans. When she pulled back the short girl reached up and ruffled his hair "You my friend need a brush" she teased and Alex laughed his deep voice booming.

"You my friend do not look like a real brunette" He teased back, she shoved his shoulder rolling her eyes fondly "I look hot as a brunette " she said sassily making them both laugh. Pippa felt her walls that she had so carefully constructed disappear around her mentor, like they always did around people she felt safe with, she almost felt like her old self, that kid that was happy and had a big family, she almost felt like that little kid filled with hopefulness who was always at ease...almost.

Alex grabbed Pippa's hand and lead her to the kitchen table which seated two people both taking a seat, Pippa coughed and pulled at her shirt collar "So I was hoping I could take a nap before we did this-" the words died on her tongue as she saw how serious and sad Alex looked. He sighed and gently held her hands on the table.

His blue eyes locking with her fake brown "They know your alive" He said and Pippa froze, her face paled and her body started shaking her watch beeped frantically but this time she paid no mind, Alex gasped and jumped up holding the surprised Pippa down as he took out her contacts and ripped off her wig and wig cap.

He pulled back just as it was getting to hot for comfort and Pippa's blue hair now down started sparking and sizzling. The teen clenched her fist and screamed in rage and agony as her hair and arms burst into flames, she reached over and punched a wall harshly leaving a burned hand shaped mark, as a loud crack resonated across the room making her flames diminish and her fall to the floor sobbing as she clutched her now sprained wrist.

Alex looked frantically itching to wrap his arms around his young pupil and hold her to help her calm down, but knew he couldn't if you touched Pippa when she is or after she uses her powers you can get badly burned, something he learned the hard way. Even if her flames went out his trained hearing could hear the crackling and sizzling meaning she was still _fired_ up so to speak. Alex took a deep breath and kneeled next to the sobbing girl the heat making him sweat, though Pippa was much more important than some minor discomfort.

"Pippa, listen to me, you need to calm down " He spoke soothingly the girl looking up with fearful blue eyes "How can I calm down!" She yelled her hair bursting into flames making Alex suppress a flinch "They know I'm alive, they'll come after me, KILL ME, they'll hurt you or anyone who tries to help!" Alex flinched back as the flames got hotter "PIPPA!" He shouted making the flaming girl freeze and look at him, "If you'll give me a chance, I have a plan, so listen Princess you need to calm down, please" he pleaded and Pippa slowly nodded taking deep shuddering breaths the flames climbing lower and lower until they completely went out. Alex smiled and Pippa gave a shaky smile in return "What's the plan?" She asked her voice filled with nervousness.

 **(Throws roses)All done, I'll be updating later and then after that next week, I have a few chapters already done but I want try and f get some more done before I begin posting willy nilly (shrugs)**

 **Melina : (rolls eyes and grabs my arm beginning to drag me off)**

 **(blinks in shock and waves frantically) Well Follow, Favorite and Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Shh Here!**

 **Melina : (sighs through nose and walks off)**

 **(blinks and shrugs) well welcome to chapter three, lil bit of violence and fighting in this chapter**

 **Melina : (Grabs my shoulder and pushes me into a chair) Shh does not own Arrow or The Flash and take's** **NO** **claim for them, only taking claim for her OC and any changes to the plot line**

 **(Smiles and waves) Well Roll the story!**

 **Melina : (Joins me on the chair)**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Pippa sighed and sat on one of the queen size beds looking at Alex as if he was insane, while he looked at her sheepishly as he sat on the other bed. "You want me to go home to my family I haven't seen in 5 years, who probably think I'm dead, and let them make the public announcement that I'm alive like they did with Oliver" she asked incredulously. Alex nodded and the bluenette sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Wow it looks like you've finally lost it" She said and Alex scoffed "Here me out Pippa, now that they know your alive they'll do anything to get you back and make you pay for leaving" Alex said seriously, the teen snorted .

"what do you think they'll do?" She asked quirking an eyebrow, "Hold your family hostage" Pippa froze terror sinking in her gut."I wouldn't put it past them to do that" he continued. Pippa stood up her watching beeping again she began pacing "Alex I don't know how you expect me to go back, I don't exactly look like me anymore" she said gesturing to herself, not letting Alex speak she continued "Mom's already had one kid come back from the dead I don't think she needs another" Pippa said and sat on the edge of her bed groaning as she buried her face into her hands wincing as she jostled her bandaged sprained wrist.

Alex sighed and walked over sitting next to his student and wrapped an arm around her "Just think of it this way, if you come back as alive they'll know that you know, they know, and if your there you can protect your family, if it will make you feel better I'll come back to life as well and act as a stand in for your bodyguard or a friend that you'll always have we'll show them that we're not afraid and let's face it me and you together can kick ass" He finished and gently nudged his fist against her cheek making Pippa laugh. She rolled her eyes fondly and hugged him "Let's do it" she breathed shaking lightly Alex ran hand through her hair and held his young pupil tight. Falling into memories of how he met the young girl.

 _27 year old Alex Ramone sighed brushing his long black bangs from his blue eyes as he nursed the whiskey in his hand in the bar of a had just got back on a mission for the League of Assassins, where he worked and there were only a few other people in the restaurant that late Monday, one was a woman passed out at the bar a few seats away from him, and elderly couple sat together in a small table and a young couple that caught his attention._

 _The girl looked young and judging by the cake they had with number 14 candle on it that's how old she was, the boy who had his arm possessively wrapped around her looked around 18 and had this look in his eye that made Alex on guard. The girl had long blonde locks pulled in a bun, wore skinny jeans and a sweater, her green eyes were dull and upset and she had bruises coating her face and neck along with some on her hands. The boy had scruffy red hair the beginnings of a beard and was quite tall, with cold brown eyes that watched over the girl a little_ _ **too**_ _closely._

 _Alex narrowed his eyes when the boy grabbed the girls chin making her flinch and whispered something in her ear making her eyes fill with fear, she shakily nodded and let him lead her out of the restaurant. Alex chugged what was left of his glass and paid following them out his gut telling him heard voices coming from a car and snuck over "Max please not tonight" he heard a voice whimper, "Ah but your another year older and so much better" a male voice purred, he heard crying "Please" the small voice begged the sound of a smack and a small Yelp resonated making Alex growl and fling the car door open. The sight filled him with uncontrollable anger._

 _The boy now known as Max was straddling the girl her shirt was ripped off, bruises decorating her torso and her wrists held in a bruising grip above her head. "What the fuck man!" Max growled quickly hopping out of the car. Alex growled and punched Max in the face making the teen stumble "That's not how you treat a lady" Alex spat and Max scoffed "The little horror wants it!" He yelled with a smirk. Alex made a rumbling noise in his throat and threw a hay-maker at the teen and grabbed his shirt slamming him into the wall, he hit him over and over until the teen was knocked out and shoved him to the ground. He looked back to see the blonde girl trying to cover herself crying heavily._

 _He shook his head and slipped off his coat holding it to the girl she looked up with teary green eyes and shakily accepted, Alex told himself to try and ignore the straight cuts decorating the girls wrists done only in a way you could do to yourself and gently helped her up."I'm Alex Ramone what's your name?" He asked softly the girl shook her head and looked at him with guarded eyes "Pippa Queen" She whispered._

 _Alex nodded the name extremely familiar and he recognized her as the runaway who went missing a few years back. "How long you been with that guy?" He asked and the girl sniffled looking back at Max with fear. "Two years" she whispered brokenly. Alex felt himself growl on the inside but calmed his anger towards the ginger boy. "Well what would you say If me and some people could make sure that never happens again" He said gesturing to the unconscious boy. Pippa gasped "Who?" She asked looking at him in disbelief, Alex couldn't believe he was offering this, but those green eyes made him feel soft and if this girl was anything like her brother than she could be useful._

 _Alex grunted as his student of one year knocked him to the ground, he smiled up at her in praise "good" he chuckled "Very good" Pippa laughed and helped him up the 15 year old had blossomed into a full trained assassin, extremely skilled with swords and hand to hand, she was of the league's top members and surprisingly one of the strongest right now and only after one year of training. The training had been rough on Pippa though Alex could admit, she was covered in even more scars and an encounter with a enemy left a giant scar on her face that took forever to heal. He threw an arm around Pippa's shoulder and walked out of the training room on the boat they were on "How bout some grub?"Alex suggested and Pippa laughed and nodded eagerly. "I'm starved" She said and the two walked off to the mess hall._

 _Pippa screamed as she ran at her enemy wielding dual swords, her enemy was another trainee named Colby Blaze, she had short brown hair in a pixie cut and blue eyes and was about three years older than Pippa, Colby was wielding a katana and the look in her eyes was cold and harsh, Pippa grunted as she and Colby clashed blades. Pippa kicked Colby in the gut making her fall back slightly but recovered quickly and swung her blade at Pippa making the girl gasp in pain as it slid across her arm making small beads of blood dribble down, Pippa grit her teeth and took a deep breath, she and Colby circling each other warily "Ha!" Pippa yelled and faked left distracting Colby and making a large cut on her stomach, "Shit!" Colby cried out clutching her side, Pippa grinned and tossed a sword behind her freeing her left hand she hit Colby across the face making her fly back then swept her legs out from under her and pinned the brunette to the ground._

 _Pippa held her sword against Colby's throat breathing heavily and gave a smirk, but it faded when Colby smirked and headed butted Pippa making the girl Yelp and fall back Colby getting a small cut on her throat from the sword, she straddled Pippa and hit her across the face grabbing her katana from the side and slicing quickly making Pippa cry out and clutch her heavily bleeding arm. "I win" Colby whispered holding the blade against her neck. Pippa shook her head wincing as the blade nicked her throat "Not quite" she said with a smirk and when Colby was confused Pippa leaned up and kissed Colby making her squeal and fall back._

 _Pippa used that to her advantage and rammed the taller girl in the gut with her knee, she kicked her in the head making Colby get dazed and grabbed both arms pulling the painfully behind her back as she pressed the heel of her foot between the girls shoulder blades. "I win" Pippa smirked and held tighter when she felt Colby struggle. She released Colby when the head trainer came in "Great job" he smirked "Colby take a page out of Pippa's book and use any means like that kiss to distract your enemy" he sneered and harshly grabbed Colby's arm dragging her off._

 _Alex was reading when a knock sounded on his cabin door, he quickly stood up from his desk and opened it gasping when he got sight of his student whose face was messed up and her eyes were full of tears, "Alex" 16 year old Pippa whimpered a tear trickling down her cheek, Alex chewed his lip and stuck his head out the door looking left and right before pulling Pippa and locking the door behind her. He led her to the bed and held her to him as she cried running a hand through her gently shushed her and made her look at him"What wrong princess?" he asked softly. Pippa wiped her tears and looked up anger filling her eyes._

 _"On my latest mission, t-they made me-me" she burst into tears again her body shaking as she pressed the her nails in to her arms scratching them harshly drawing blood. Alex grabbed her hands and held them in a gentle but tight grip keeping her from hurting herself, "What did they make you do?" He asked trying to keep the anger from his voice. Pippa looked up and the look in her eyes made Alex's heartache as she struggled to answer "They made me kill children" She choked out and Alex froze looking at Pippa in shock "How many?" He whispered, Pippa shook her head trying to rip hers hands from her mentors grip "How many?" He asked raising his voice slightly "Over a dozen!" Pippa sobbed tears running down her cheeks, her breathing heavy as she struggled to stay calm._

 _Alex growled and held her close wincing as she sobbed right in his ear, but gathered the short girl in his arms and rocked tucked a piece of hair behind her ear making her look at him "I'm gonna get you out of here" He whispered his eyes full of care "How? You can't leave the league, and I won't leave without you" she whispered, Alex smiled and kissed her forehead "We'll fake our deaths" he said simply and Pippa smiled then flushed embarrassed at what she was about to ask._

 _"Can I bunk with you tonight?" She whispered and Alex nodded he got up and turned off the light and came back finding the teen asleep, he smiled warmly at her and climbed in the bed holding her to his chest as he hummed lightly making her smile and snuggle closer, "I'll always protect you" He muttered and fell asleep._

The two pulled away from their hug and Pippa stood up clutching the small golden locket she always wore tightly, "We better get me a long blonde wig, and some green contacts, best we can afford, waterproof, ones I can sleep in everything, pull out all the stops" She said to Alex who nodded. Alex tilted his head "We need to come up with an idea of who I am to you" he said and Pippa nodded chewing her bottom lip between her teeth. The teen snapped her fingers and gave a grin.

"If I know mom like I think I do, she'll want to get me a bodyguard, of course we'll both have to agree on who it is and that's where you come in, use your files from when you served and I can hack into databases and make it say you've guarded famous people before." Pippa rambled getting into what Alex called the zone something they both had a habit of doing. Alex smirked and chuckled "Yes where would we be without your amazing hacking skills" He said and Pippa froze pausing and continued "We'd probably still be stuck with the league any-who" Alex shook his head grinning at his pupil who had grown up so much and he would admit to anyone who asked he was so proud of the girl he thought of as his own.

 **(Throws glitter and cookies) There we go the next chapter!**

 **Melina : (throws a a rose whose looking bored) The next chapter will be up sometime next week..**

 **(laughs side hugging Melina) That's right and then, well I'll decide were to go from there, see you then (hops onto Melina's back) Onward!**

 **Melina : (growls playfully, holding back a smile and walks off carrying me)**

 **(Waves) Guys be happy to follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys (throws roses)**

 **Melina: (snorts and rolls eyes)**

 **(shoots Melina a look but shrugs) Welcome back and I hope you enjoy (gives thumbs up)**

 **Melina: (leans against me looking sleepy) Shh doesn't own Arrow or The Flash and takes NO claim for anything but her OC and any changes to the plot line of the show, she'll also be answering a review**

 _ **Kindleflame5 : (blushes and blows kiss) thank you, now your questions in order. Uhh I'd like to think its not really in a season but the collapse of the glades hasn't or wont happen and Oliver has been home for two years but I won't be following the show so..(shrugs), yup she has fire powers, and the flying thing hmm, I guess if she used them like Ronnie in the flash she could, I'll definitely think about it :). God yes! I love having suggestions from readers and always welcome constructive critisiasm or ideas so don't be shy! Yes Pippa is a vigilante just more low-key especially since she travels around a lot. Thea is already kind of a sidekick for Oliver but I would rather not have her fighting at all so... sorry (smiles apologetically) and they might have battles together who knows (shrugs) hoped that answered your questions (gives you cookie)**_

 **Melina : Shh welcomes all questions and loves constructive criticisms and will try to answer all reviews (gives a dry smile)**

 **(nods happily) yup, yup now lets read the story (sits next to Melina eating Strawberry Pocky)**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Pippa stood in the small bathroom of the motel room she and Alex were sharing, her scarred back to the mirror as she finished getting dressed, she had put on the concealer, her wig cap and wig, even the contacts and she was women enough to admit she was terrified of looking at herself. Afraid that if she looked like her old self she might just break down. The teen looked over her outfit with a nod, she wore a mid thigh black flared skirt, black knee high heeled boots that lace up, a white long sleeve top with a v-neck, and her locket from Oliver. She never did get rid of blonde curly wig that reached her shoulders was down and framing her face, she had wanted to dress up while going to her doom, I mean when she met her family once again.

Pippa took a deep shuddering breath and turned slowly her eyes widening as she saw a beautiful girl in the mirror that she knew wasn't her, well it was; but emotionally Pippa couldn't help but feel angry with herself knowing that she should have looked like this, she should have grown up at home with her family not with an abusive monster,or on some ship while learning to kill people. She shouldn't have blue hair and glowing blue eyes, with crazy fire powers or an ugly scarred body, she shouldn't...be this broken inside.

Pippa jumped when she heard a knocking and looked to the door nervously "Pippa...we're leaving soon" She heard Alex say and the girl nodded her head, her hand flying to her locket, she had been steeling herself for this moment for the past three weeks on their way back to Starling. Now they were in some run down motel near the edge of the town. She still wasn't ready to face her family, would they be angry, happy, sad, or would they make her take a blood test to prove she was really Pippa Queen? Maybe they would they slam the door in her face not even giving her a chance to explain herself.

What Pippa was most scared about was the fact they may not even want her back, she made the decision to leave, so they had every right to yell at her, curse and spit at her even. She wondered if that might even be easier than dealing with the guilt she would have if they welcomed her back with open arms. Pippa had killed people, slaughtered innocents and did many things that would make the average person's skin crawl. The young girl didn't consider herself very religious, not really believing in all that church mumbo jumbo, but if hell was real she was sure she'd be damned there.

"Pippa...are you okay Princess?"she heard her mentor ask, the teen jumped and looked down in horror realizing her nails were digging into her palms, blood dripping heavily from the scratched skin because her fists were clenched so tight. "Alex!" She called falling to her knees, the door opened and he gasped kneeling beside her, "Oh Pippa.." He breathed and gently unraveled her hands wincing at the deep and bloody indents in the 17 year olds palms. "Well they'll be okay, if I bandage them" He muttered and reached under the counter grabbing a rag and gauze and began cleaning up the wounds his heart aching as he used medicine on the cuts making sure they wouldn't get infected.

"I have some fingerless gloves you can wear" Alex said pulling the gauze tight, "Thanks Alex" Pippa whispered. "What happened?" He asked looking at the girl in concern she had been doing so good, hadn't hurt herself since they left the league. Alex wouldn't say it out loud but he was always worried about Pippa's self destructive tendencies.

Pippa shook her head pulling her knees to her chest "I..I'm terrified to face them Alex what if they hate me, I left! I'm the one who ran away!, What if even worse they welcome me back lovingly and then somehow find out what I've done Alex they'll hate me! They'll disown me, ship me off to jail or worse!" Pippa yelled her voice thick from the sobs she was holding back. Alex wrapped his arms around Pippa holding her tightly as he glanced at the teens watch, glad he could comfort her since she wasn't 'heating' up.

Pippa looked at her surrogate father with teary green eyes "What I've done, everything I've done, it's awful and who'd want someone like me in their family! I love them with all my heart, even after all these years and if they threw me out after I reunited with them, I don't think I could handle it" She said brokenly.

Alex snapped and gripped Pippa's shoulders harshly making her look at him in shock. "I don't wanna hear you talking like this ya hear! I love you as if you were my own, but you need to stop talking like this, everytime I'm with you, you put yourself down! Princess you are the most amazing person I've ever met and the only person to ever get into this old soldiers heart" He said referring to himself.

"And It kills me to see you thinking like this and your family would agree, everyone makes mistakes that they regret, lord knows I have, and your family won't care about those mistakes, the past is in the past and what we've done doesn't matter as long as we learn from it. Pippa you have learned from it, you've learned so much, and now you save people, any town your in you fight crime like a real life hero and I couldn't be more proud of you, and your family would say the same" He finished strongly and Pippa collapsed in his arms allowing him to hold her tight, her head right near his heart and it made her feel content listening to the steady thumping.

"Thank you Alex..your right..I'm so glad I have you in my life, I don't want to think where I'd be if you hadn't saved me, I love you баща " Pippa ended in a whisper and Alex smiled feeling his heart swell, Pippa had used an old term of endearment she use to say when sick or hurt or upset, it meant 'dad' in Bulgarian, He kissed her head and held her close "I love you too принцеса" He said back him saying Princess in Bulgarian. It being one of the favored languages between the two even if they spoke over 30.

 _"So how do we do this exactly?" Pippa asked looking up at Alex nervously. Her mentor shushed her and gave a small smile, he held his hands out to her, to show her the herbs he held in his hands "This is a very rare herb, when ingested, it makes your heart slow to a rhythm that isn't able to be picked up on machines or felt through contact, your breathing stops and you'll have no pulse, it's effects will last for three hours or so, so we have to act quickly once it wears off, you'll feel a tad weak but after some rest you'll be fine and there are no side effects either" he said reciting everything he knew about the plant._

 _Pippa swallowed the lump in her throat and cracked a weak grin "Did your research huh?" She teased trying to chase away to the fear she felt. Alex laughed weakly " I had to make sure this would work, now for our plan to work we will both need to make a small but slightly deep cut in each wrist, but above the vain, they'll think we've killed ourselves and as we always do they'll clean our wounds wrap us up and toss us overboard a burial at sea type thing, carry a knife in your waistband, and we can cut ourselves out and swim to the top, hopefully they'll wrap us together as they do with most mentor and pupil type teams who die together. But if not.." Alex leaned down and placed his hands on Pippa's shoulders their eyes locking, "Swim to land alright, look at the sun or the stars, depending when and swim west, that's where the nearest Islands are, get some money, I don't care if you have to mug someone but just get some, get a motel room and whoever gets to land first will wait three days before meeting the other at the town center for that island alright?" He questioned hating the fear in his pupils eyes._

 _Pippa took a shaky breath and nodded "yes_ баща", _Alex smiled and cupped Pippa's cheek kissing her forehead softly "I see you then_ принцеса" _The two both took small hunting knives and tucked them in the waistband of their pants, Alex took a large breath and tossed half of the herbs he had into his mouth struggling to swallow the bitter tasting plants. Pippa grabbed the rest and did the same her eyesight going foggy as she watched Alex cut his wrists and then pass the knife to her._

 _Pippa shakily cut both wrists and swayed falling to her knees she heard a thump and saw Alex passed out his eyes wide open, she sluggishly reached her arm out, her body feeling like lead, she tried to call out to him but her tongue felt heavy, her mouth feeling as if it was glued shut, the last thing she saw was Alex before she passed out hearing a gasp and a scream, before she fell under and let the darkness take her in its unforgiving embrace._

Pippa looked out the window of Alex's black jeep, her leg bouncing up and down anxiously, her fingers tapping on her thigh. Her bottom lip being chewed between her teeth, she glanced over to Alex who was dressed in a rather nice outfit, black jeans, a blue button up shirt, his hair was slicked back and he had black sunglasses resting on the edge of his nose. His muscled form was tense and he clutched the steering wheel in a death grip his knuckles turning white "You okay?" Pippa asked setting her hand on his shoulder, Alex shook his head glancing at his pupil before looking back at the road "I just worry about you Princess" He said and Pippa felt her heart swell and leaned over pecking his cheek.

"I worry about you too, but I'll see you soon hopefully mom won't take to long in making her decision about a bodyguard and I'll call you every night before I go to bed okay?" She said and barely kept back a frown, she never really spoke about her family, and even the days before when she said the word 'mom' it felt extremely awkward in her mouth, she hadn't used words like brother, sister, mother in so long and they all felt foreign to her, she called Alex dad sometimes but in every way besides blood Alex _was_ her father.

He protected her and cared for her, hell he was even coming back to life for her and letting _them_ know that he was indeed alive, Pippa struggles to remember her real father, in fact years before she lost her locket once and it tore her apart, she had found it but the picture of her family was gone, and now she struggled to remember any of her family, their faces were just a blur, she couldn't remember their voices, their personalities, but now she was going to see them after all this time, now Pippa would be reunited with her family, and She would admit to anyone who asked it terrified her...

 **(throws glitter) there we are! The next chapter will be posted in a couple days (taps chin) not sure when I have physical therapy 4 times a week so (shrugs)**

 **Melina : Next chapter will be in Oliver's POV when he came back and found out Pippa was gone (gives thumbs up)**

 **(Nods happily) Yup Melina's right i'll see you guys then, follow, favorite and remember Reviews make me feel alive! (starts loudly about 'I will survive')**

 **Melina (growls plugging her ears and holing back laughs) Come on (drags me away)**

 **(starts singing ' you can't stop the music' while waving frantically)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Loves (throws roses and cookies)**

 **Melina : (frowns and pinches the bridge of her nose) Sorry it's been so long, Shh has been really sick**

 **(sniffles) Yeah I'm still a little sick but I had this prewritten so the moment I could get out of bed and edit it I'm posting it (gives smile)**

 **Melina :(pats my head) Poor thing is always sick**

 **(smiles and purrs) Yup, well; anyway there is one comment and I'll answer it :)**

 _ **Elliebelle4444: I will try not to do that (smiles shyly) sorry if it bothers you, I can put them at the end if that's better (shrugs)**_

 **Melina : Shh does not won the Arrow, or the flash and takes absolutely NO claim for them, and only owns her oc's and any changes to the plot-line..**

 **Anyways lets role the story (smiles and throws** **confetti)**

 **Melina : (Pulls me onto couch and gives me gummy bears)**

 **(squeals) Oooooh gummy bears!**

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Oliver Queen looked up at the his home, the one he hadn't seen in five years he saw the driver open the trunk and reach for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stopped him "I've got it." He said quickly and took it from him. Him and his Mother entered the house and he looked around holding back a smile "Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing" Moira commented looking at her son with a fond smile.

A man walked up and shook Oliver's hand with a bright smile "Oliver. It's damn good to see you. It's Walter... Walter Steele." Moira jumped in and spoke"You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company." Oliver nodded and walked past her to the maid he saw walking by "It's good to see you, Raisa." He said, the maid smiled"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner." She said looking at Moira

Moira smiled "Wonderful." There was the sound of a door opening and closing "Oliver?" She ignored her walking toward the staircase were Thea appeared "Hey, sis." He said giving her a smile. Thea teared up "I knew it. I knew you were alive." She said and hugged him tight "I missed you so much" she whispered. "You and Pippa were with me the whole time" he whispered back but frowned when he felt Thea stiffen at the mention of their younger sister.

Oliver pulled away and looked around "So where is Pippa anyhow, I figured she would have been down her fast" He said smiling mentally as he remembered the small ray of sunshine. Moira looked down and leaned into the comforting arm Walter wrapped around her. Pippa cleared her throat making Oliver look at her and was surprised at the coldness and pain in his sister's eyes. Thea looked away her fist's clenching "Pippa isn't here Oliver" the teen swallowed and looked at her brother her jaw set "She ..um.. ran away two years after you went missing..we..uh...haven't found her since.."

Oliver felt a stabbing pain in his chest and held back a gasp "W-what, you mean she's gone?" He asked concern lacing his voice. Thea glared at the ground"The police never found her body so we assume she's alive" she snapped "Thea!" Moira gasped and Thea shook her head running back upstairs. Oliver looked at his mom and Moira shook her head "She's been angry with your sister for leaving, but what she said is true so we can only hope for the best" Moira said with a smile but Oliver could see the pain and despair in her eyes at the mention of her youngest.

* * *

After about a month of working as a team with Felicity and Diggle, Oliver took a break from training and walked over to the tech genius "Umm Felicity can I get you to do something for me" he said and the blonde looked at him with a smile "Course I can do something for you, I can do anything for you, well not anything but-" she cut herself off "Sure what do you need?" She asked smiling awkwardly.

Oliver tilted his head slightly in thought before speaking "Can you look through any databases, homeless shelters, the foster system, police records, any nearby security cameras, and god forbid morgues, in the past 4 years" Felicity furrowed her brow at the strange request but nodded turning to her computers and tapping keys "What do you need me too look for?" she asked typing as Diggle came over raising an eyebrow at what the IT was doing.

Oliver sighed wiping a hand down his face " A girl, she should be around 16 now, blonde hair, emerald green eyes, really pale, she's probably still short" Oliver described a small barely noticeable smile growing on his face. Felicity slowed in her typing and shared a look with Diggle "Umm do you have a name?" She asked her and Diggle both looking at Oliver, he frowned.

"Penelope Queen" He muttered and Felicity gasped. "Who's she?" Diggle asked leaning against the computer table before Oliver could speak Felicity spoke up her eyes filled with sadness "She's your youngest sister right? The one who went missing?" She said quietly. Diggle looked at Oliver in shock "You have another sister?" He questioned.

Oliver nodded his eyes misting with memories "Yeah Penelope, but god she hated that name, always threw a fit demanding we call her Pippa"he chuckled lightly making Diggle and Felicity smile. "I can remember when she was born, she was a month early and so tiny, she barely fit in my arms, her little hands clutched anything in there grasp, Thea was only 3 and was so upset that she couldn't hold her because she was too young. Pippa.." He shook his head and went quiet. Felicity smiled and pat Oliver's hand "Keep going, what was she like?" she asked softly smiling encouragingly.

Oliver shook his head and thought back " She was so happy bouncing around all the time, I can remember she hated barbie dolls and anything girly, always being drawn to instruments and musical stuff, she was a music prodigy she could play over 20 instruments by the time she was 9" Oliver said "Really?" Diggle asked smiling. Oliver nodded a small smile on his face"You should have heard her sing, it was amazing, and every time one of us was upset or in trouble or angry, she made us lay down wherever we were, and place our heads in her lap no matter how small she was and sing to us while running her little hands through your hair, just sing, and it always made us feel better, even if we yelled at her or got angry with her or told her to go away she would make us sit down and let her comfort us"Oliver said wistfully.

Felicity smiled giggling lightly "She sounds amazing" and Diggle nodded in agreement. Oliver frowned "She was, please find her Felicity" he asked and both Felicity and Diggle were shocked to see the sadness in his eyes and Felicity nodded " I will" she said determined. Oliver thanked her and went back to training.

* * *

Felicity Smoak liked to think of herself as smart and good with electronics. Sure maybe she was a little awkward, and needed a mind to mouth filter, but if it was one thing she prided herself on was her brains. The blonde tilted her head in concentration as her hands flew across the keyboard.

Felicity smiled brightly as after almost two years she found a hit, her excitement faded a bit as she noticed the picture she found was a couple years old, but then she carefully zoomed in and threw her hands in the air "Yes!" she cried her blue eyes filled with joy.

The picture was taken in a small town in Italy, it was off a blonde haired girl walking down a street, she had large green eyes and was snuggled up to the side of brunette girl, Felicity smiled as the brunette girl was looking at Pippa with love, but she couldn't be sure it was the girl she was looking for until she saw the locket Pippa was wearing. Oliver had showed her a picture of the famed locket he had given Pippa for her 5th birthday and the girl in the photo was wearing it.

Felicity found a couple more photos from security cameras and doing some digging she found that Pippa was there two years ago, under the alias of Mariana Valdez, with a man posing as her father named Adrian Valdez. The other girl in the was photo Giovanna Moretti. Felicity pulled out her phone after putting all of the information she gathered in a coded file, then downloading the file to a flash drive and slipping the flash-drive into her purse.

Just as the blonde techy was about to call Oliver her phone rang. She smiled wondering not for the first time if her boss was physic and answered as she was about to tell Oliver the good news she heard his voice filled with unrestrained joy "Pippa's back! Felicity she's back!" Oliver shouted in joy and Felicity felt kind of disappointed that she had gotten the information she had digged up so late but it was washed away by the joy she felt for Oliver and the Queen's "That's great Oliver"she said honestly and giggled as Oliver did something so un-Oliver like and babbled on about how grown up Pippa looked and how he was so glad she was safe.

Felicity ended the call after agreeing to come over the next day and meet his sister with Diggle. The blonde looked over at the flash-drive in her purse and shrugged maybe Oliver would still like the information. She cleaned everything up and flicked the lights off in the headquarters as she left, feeling lighter then she had in a while.

 **Thanks for reading, favorite, follow and comment (throws cookies)**

 **Melina : (rolls eyes and drags me off)**

 **Bye** **!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone Long time no...read! (starts giggling loudly)**

 **Melina : (sighs and gently sits me down) she's a little high on pain med's and her best friend is helping her right now**

 **Kathy : (looks around waving shyly) I'll be editing and updating for Shh while she's out, though she is right next me, I'm only doing the typing and fixing the spelling errors, everything else is her work (looks at me as I fall down laughing)**

 **Melina : (sighs) Shh does not own Arrow or The Flash and takes absolutely NO claim for them and only owns, her oc's and any changes to the plot lines**

 **(wipes tears and breaths deeply) Now I'll answer some comments**

 _ **SummerJackson : Oh thank you so much! (gives you cookie)**_

 _ **EllixWolf : Oh stop, your making me blush (gives you flower), and that is a good question Pippa is Pansexual 'meaning gender doesn't matter' and when the time comes which won't be for a while I'll put up a poll asking what you guys want, though I'm also thinking about leaving her single (shrugs)**_

 **Kathy : (sighs and helps Melina sit me down)**

 **Melina : (hands me stuffed Castiel plushie)**

 **(squeals happily and curls up)**

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Pippa's heart pounded in her chest, the blood rushing in her ears, she felt the breath leave her in short panicked spurts. The walls of Alex's car felt as though they were closing in on her, she felt dizzy and her stomach clenched and unclenched, she vaguely heard the sound of steady beeping not recognizing it as her watch letting her know she needed to calm down.

The thing the made her react like this was the sight of her childhood home, the looming Manor made her body fill with fear and familiarity, she recognized the yard she and her siblings played in, the porch where she and Thea used to sit waiting for their father to come home, she could even pick out windows of her and family's rooms.

"Pippa calm down Princess" She heard Alex's steady voice say. The teen took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile to Alex "Let's do this" she said her voice weak. Alex smiled and cupped his all but blood daughters cheek, Pippa nuzzled into the warm calloused hand "I'll see you soon" he said quietly mentally praying to whoever was listening that the girl in front of him wouldn't be hurt by her family who she loved so much. Pippa teared up but flung herself at Alex who held her two stayed that way for several minutes both needing this comfort.

The duo made a point to meet or at least video chat once a week, and who knew how long they'd be away from each other now. They both pulled away and Pippa grabbed the black duffle that was medium sized, on top was clothes but buried under those was her beloved twin swords, some herbs, and her catsuit she wore when she was out on the teen did have a collapsible staff that was about the size of a pen that could grow to 4 ft and could do some damage attached to a nude colored holster on the inside of her left thigh. Not to mention the dagger she had in her right boot and a lock pick set in the other, though the earrings she wore that were small black balls could double as trackers if she needed them as well. Pippa was always prepared, had to be with what she did.

The teen opened the car door and stood up straightening her outfit and brushing the locks of her wig down. "Bye Alex "she whispered smiling warmly at him before closing the car door. She saw him wave and watched sadly as he drove off.

Pippa took slowly and steady steps up the drive of the Queen Manor, she hoped everyone was at home it would be easier that way. The fire powered teen climbed up the steps and on the porch, she paused at the large double doors her hand flying to the locket she wore as she hiked her bag further up her shoulder. "Come on Pippa, you can do this"she muttered to herself. The teen raised her hand to the door and was about to knock, when the door opened she gasped and pulled her hand away the man chuckled and apologized, he was tall, muscular and African American she sorted through her memories but couldn't recognize him. "Umm sorry" she said awkwardly, running a hand through her hair.

The man laughed "It's alright, but can I help you?" He asked looking over the girl curiously. Pippa laughed awkwardly "Well umm.. Mr.." She paused not knowing the man's name, the man smiled and waved his hand "Just call me Diggle" he said and Pippa nodded her eyebrow quirking "Umm.. Diggle, are the...Queens home?" she asked her voice quiet. The man Diggle nodded "I was just leaving but I can let them know you're here" he said looking over her suspiciously, something told him he should know this girl, but he didn't know what.

Diggle led the girl inside "So uh what's your name?" he asked looking back at the girl who looked like she was about to pass out from nervousness, she blinked and shook her head looking at him "Oh..umm...Pippa.." She said quietly while scuffing her foot. It hit Diggle like a train, and it explained her nervousness as well, this was _**the**_ Pippa, he should have seen it besides the eyes she looked like a younger version of Moira. "That's a nice name" he said playing dumb and giving her a smile she gave a shaky one in return.

Pippa was led into her old family living room, she idly wondered if she should get away from this man she's never met before since he could be lying about her family being here, but she decided to go with her gut feeling and let him lead her to what she felt was her doom.

Pippa held back a gasp her eyes filling with tears, there was her family...

Her mother was sitting on a couch talking to her siblings who sat across from her...Thea had grown so much... As had Oliver...It was almost too much for the 17 year old...

"Excuse me" Diggle said and Pippa's family looked over making her heart almost stop. Oliver gave Diggle a smile his eyes looking at the girl next to him "Hey Diggle I thought you were leaving" he said. Diggle laughed "I was but I found this young lady on the doorstep" he said and The Queens studied the girl in front of them.

She had long curly blonde hair, large emerald green eyes, pale skin, and was short, they noticed she had tears in her eyes as she looked them over. Moira stood up and smiled "Umm how can we help you young lady?" She asked making Pippa take a shuddering breath at hearing her mother's voice. Thea tilted her head and Pippa was shocked at how mature she sounded "I feel like I know you have we met before?" She asked, Pippa let a tear trickle down her face her eyes closing "Oh dear what's wron-" Moira was cut off by Oliver whispering a name.. "Pippa..?" He said and Moira and Thea looked at the girl in shock.

Pippa let out a small sob and nodded "Yeah it's me" she whispered her voice cracking slightly. Moira's hands flew to her mouth and she let out a sob "Penelope.." She whispered and Pippa nodded looking at her "It's me mom, it's me" she said more tears falling down her face. Thea had tears falling down her face as she stared at her sister in shock and Moira rushed forward wrapping Pippa in her arms "Oh my baby girl" Moira sobbed clutching her close, Pippa cried on her shoulder "I'm so sorry mom, I'm so sorry, I never should have left, I don't hate you, I don't, please forgive me" she cried. Oliver blinked back tears and rushed forward pulling his mother and youngest sister in his arms "Pippa we missed you" He whispered.

Thea felt many emotions looking at her baby sister, happiness, Sadness, wonder at how grown up she looked, but anger as well. Thea shoved that anger down and quickly joined in on the hug almost all of the Queen's crying as Diggle shifted awkwardly and then coughed saying he was leaving and left smiling at the family before.

The family pulled apart and Moira cupped Pippa's cheek "Oh my baby, you look so grown up" she said her eyes filled with tears as she looked her daughter up and down. Pippa sniffled and smiled weakly "I turned 17 a few months back" she said quietly. "where have you been? Who have you been with?" Oliver asked. Pippa smiled and her eyes fogged over in memories.

 _Pippa woke up with a gasp and coughed choking on water as she panicked as she struggled in the sheet that was wrapped tightly around paused her eyesight growing hazy as she fumbled with her waistband grabbing the knife and quickly cutting herself out. She felt her chest ache as she swam up, she was so far down! She just needed to keep going!_

 _The 16 year old kept going her arms ached and her body felt like lead, just a bit farther, she cheered herself on and gasped loudly as she breached the surface taking loudy shuddering breaths. Her blonde hair falling in her face as she struggled to stay afloat. She squinted at the night sky and looked at the stars trying to find which way to go, she nodded to her self moving the heavy and wet hair from her face and began swimming in that direction, her body had white hot pain shooting through it, her muscles locking up, but she kept pushing forward she had to...for Alex..._

 _The sun was setting once again when Pippa finally saw land, she had been swimming non-stop for a whole day and was relieved, she wanted to give up to just pass out and fall into oblivion, but she didn't, she pushed herself harder than ever tears filling her eyes her teeth grit at how much her body screamed in protest as she kept pushing herself._

 _Pippa gasped painfully as she stood up the red top and black jeans she wore clung to her, she had ditched her shoes a while back, she collapsed in the sand with a groan and despite herself she fell asleep, her green eyes foggy as she fell into the unforgiving embrace of darkness._

 _Pippa groaned light burning her eyelids the sound of frantic speaking made her open her eyes her weak arm coming to block the sun, "Oh mio! La signorina stai bene ? Perdere! Perdere! Per favore svegliati! Perdere?! Qualcuno ottenere un medico!" (Oh my! Miss are you alright? Miss! Miss! Please wake up! Miss?! Someone get a doctor!). Pippa vaguely recalled the language as Italian and answered back with a raspy voice "Acqua, per favore ho solo bisogno di un po ' d'acqua"(Water, please I just need some wat_ er).

 _Pippa felt a gentle arm help her sit up and then a bottle was pressed to her lips she greedily drank it her hands on the gentle wrist holding it. She opened her eyes and saw a girl her age with long curly brown hair, caring green eyes and tan skin, her lips were pulled in a gentle smile as she felt Pippa's head and then gasped. (_ A/N All speaking will be in Italian till this memory is over or I say otherwise)

 _"You have a high fever miss" she said and gently pushed the hair back from Pippa's face. Pippa felt her face heat up worse and butterflies rolled around in her stomach "What has happened to you?" The girl asked gently stroking Pippa's cheek. Pippa gave a weak smile "I fell off my boat and was separated from my father, my name is Mariana" Pippa lied using the story she and Alex decided on in case someone found them. The girl gasped brushing a lock of hair from her face and looked at Pippa with sincere eyes, "Oh you poor thing, my name is Giovanna, maybe you would like to stay with me, till you find your father" she asked smiling brightly and gently holding Pippa's hand._

 _Pippa flinched at her words and gently took her hand away they were too similar to what Max had said to her and that made her react badly and shut herself away. Giovana's green eyes softened as she saw the girl react that way, she knows that look, the look of being hurt by someone she loved, being betrayed and hurt, she had felt it before. He father had beat her horribly growing up until she was saved by her friend, he was the best friend she ever had but he..raped her and she has never forgiven him._

 _"I understand," Giovanna said quietly making Pippa look at her. "You have been hurt before, this I see in your eyes, and it was by someone you trusted greatly, I understand my best friend had done the same to me, he is gone now, but it leaves a whole in your heart does it not" she said gently placing a hand on Pippa chest where her heart was. Pippa's green eyes widened and she nodded her hand flying to the other girls "It does"she whispered. Giovanna smiled and took off the jacket she was wearing and wrapped it around Pippa, "Come, I promise took look after you" at this Giovanna placed her forehead against Pippa's, allowing the blonde to see the truth in eyes identical to hers. Pippa nodded getting lost in the eyes before her._

Pippa shook her head and the smile faded into a smaller one as she looked at her family. "a little bit of everywhere"she said quietly. Moira smiled and took her daughter's hand in hers. "All my children are back, and I couldn't be happier"she said looking at her three children with teary eyes.

Pippa laughed lightly wiping her eyes "You all look so old" she teased gently and the three elders laughed. "Look who's talking your still short as ever though pips" Oliver teased and went to ruffle Pippa's hair but stop when she flinched and the family looked at her in shock she always loved it when they ruffled her hair.

Pippa floundered and tucked a strand of the wig behind her ear "Err...sorry" she said and laughed with a fake smile that never reached her eyes. "I just don't like being touched" she said and then laughed again "Umm so what now?"she asked trying to change the subject.

Oliver looked over his sister with guarded eyes, he saw the way she flinched so intensely her eyes were like his, though he could guard his emotions, she could not and her eyes were an open book, full of pain, despair and agony. His heart clenched as he noticed her green orbs lost their spark and didn't hold that mischievous and kind twinkle they once had. Oliver saw the way his sister looked relaxed but was ready for a fight, the way her muscles were slightly tensed and her left hand was twitchy like she wanted to grab something to defend herself.

Oliver hoped with all his very being that Pippa hadn't gone through something like he had, but as he looked her over, her eyes locked with his and he saw behind the tortured front of her eyes she was not to be taken lightly she could fight and wasn't afraid to kill and that made him realize that his hopes were futile as she had the same look he had, that she had been through hell and back and he was determined to find out what hell she had gone through.

Pippa peeled her eyes away from Oliver and hoped he wouldn't come prying into her past. "Well how about I go unpack and then we can catch up tomorrow, that is I mean if you want me to stay here"she said her face flushing with nerves.

Moira frowned and cupped her daughters cheek, Pippa held back a flinch and gave a shaky smile "I wouldn't have you stay anywhere else, you just got back your lucky I don't keep you locked up here" she said with a laugh, Pippa laughed in return a fake smile spreading on her face. "Well ummm, I just..err.. ya know" Pippa said awkwardly and jabbed her thumb in the direction of her room and hurriedly ran upstairs.

Pippa opened her door and flicked the light switch on, heart growing heavy at the sight of her old room, the pale blue walls, the cream carpeting, the large queen size bed. With navy blue satin sheets and lace blue curtains around it.

Her instruments coated in dust she smiled.A real smile and fell onto her bed coughing with a laugh as dust flew up around her and she smiled looking the glow-in-the-dark stick on stars across her white ceiling. "I'm home" she whispered and closed her eyes falling asleep from exhaustion of the stress.

 **Kathy : (Sighs and picks me up)**

 **(starts singing loudly off key 'F*cking Perfect')**

 **Melina : flinches and waves Kathy off) Please Favorite, Follow and Review! (runs off after me and Kathy)**

 **Kathy : see ya next time!**


End file.
